Death Day
by KaiaUchiha1
Summary: All my life I have been confronted with the reality of death. It became clear to me rather quickly that petty ideals like 'Justice' are just a pretty word. Life is cruel and unfair. Compared to that, death is easy. So why is it looked at with such distain? You will hear me soon enough L. Even if I have to go through Kira to find you. LightxOC (do not own image)


_Grey._

_Death. _

_Decay…everywhere I look. Nothing but endless fields of bones, rusted metal and sand throughout the dreary landscape. It was a perfect reflection of how I felt. Empty…and alone._

* * *

The rattling of the plane woke me from my slumber. I looked out the window from my seat and saw that we were just over Tokyo; we would be landing soon.

It had been a long flight from the states, about fifteen hours seven minutes and forty-four seconds to be exact. But if things went well from here on out it would be worth it.

"Miss, can I please ask you to return your seat to the upright position? We will be landing soon." The flight attendant asked in me in her kindest voice, catching my attention. She was Japanese in appearance, with pin straight black hair to her shoulders and brown eyes. Her English was impressive though showing that she had been doing this for a while as the lines around her eyes showed. But that wasn't what caught my attention; it was the numbers that floated above her head.

I just nodded and did as I was asked; she left quickly enough.

It was a curse that I had possessed for as long as I can remember, the ability to see when a person dies. No matter where I looked there was a reminder that death was always close at hand.

It took another thirty minutes to actually land and get off the plane. The airport just as busy as always, more people destined to die.

As I passed by one of the shop windows on the way to luggage claim I could see my reflection, that plane ride had taken it toll on me.

My thick black hair had come almost completely undone from the string I used to keep it out of the way, leaving it for the most part to pool around my face and only be slightly held back at my neck. My dark eyes had dark circles under them from the plane ride, staining my pail face. Despite the season, I was dressed in a black turtleneck and slacks in addition to my combat boots; I always preferred to dress comfortably on long plane rides.

I only had one small suitcase in my possession, in addition to the laptop case that carried all my essentials hanging off my shoulder. The rest of the few things I had would take much longer to get here by boat.

I had decided that a change of scenery was in order due to the unfortunate events that had happened in Los Angeles. As a student it was a major pain to arrange a transfer to a Japanese high school without and 'adult' to speak for me. Luckily certain connections I possessed allowed for the process to be carried out.

It took little to no time at all to flag down one of the taxi drives just waiting for a meal ticket, luckily I didn't get a chatterbox as a driver so I simply told him the destination and not another word was spoken.

It was not a long ride to my apartment complex, but it was clear to see that Shinjuku was not so different from LA. Rapists, Murderers, and Thieves ran rampant throughout the city.

Yes, just like home…

* * *

My apartment was not big by any means of the word, being only a single bedroom, with the kitchen and living room in close proximity. The walls were bare and the room was empty with the exception of the basic kitchen appliances, and thick curtains covering the windows. The bedroom was just as plain but a mattress was stuffed into the corner.

Finding a good spot for where my desk was going to go when it got her I quickly set up my computer on the floor and while it boot up I unpacked my suitcase and filled my closet.

Unfortunately for me I did not have the School uniform for where I would be attending, and my first day was tomorrow. I sighed heavily.

So much for blending in…

A musical tone behind me signaled my computer was finished booting up.

For now I only had my laptop with me but I would be getting my better monitors soon enough, then I could get to work…

* * *

It another boring day of class, I don't know why I expected any different. Momoji was doing his best to play his game unnoticed, while Sakai tuned out the teacher by listening to her music behind me. Just another day…

"Alright class," Mr. Inoue announced, drawing the attention on most including myself to the front. Standing beside him was probably the strangest girl I've ever seen.

She had long thick black hair that fell to her lower back and framed her pail face. She didn't wear the female uniform, and instead wore a long baggy shirt that exposed her shoulders and the black tank top underneath. Dark jeans covered her legs with combat boots laced up to her knees. On her black nailed fingers a silver and red ring could be seen on her right hand, a choker with a skull on it could be seen dangling from her neck, and the tiniest glint of silver could be seen behind her hair, signaling earrings.

"We will have a new student joining us for the remainder of the school year. Please introduce yourself Ms…"

"Akiyama Chiyo." Her answer was simple and without much emotion, the only real thing of note about her was the way her dark blue eyes scanned the room, taking note of everything, and everyone.

"Alright then Ms. Akiyama, please find an empty seat and we will begin the test."

She ended up sitting diagonally to the front of me, and I couldn't help the small amount of sympathy I held for her coming to a school and the first thing she has to do is take a test.

It was easy enough if you bothered to pay attention during class, and I finished it quickly. Looking around the room, the others didn't seem to be having the same opinion. Reactions ranged from anger, to fear at the questions on the paper. However there was one noticeable exception.

The newest edition had her head resting on her desk, her arms cushioning her, and her eyes closed. Her test lie face down under her, signifying she was finished. She either didn't bother to do the test in the first place, or...

'Hrm, looks like I might have some competition now.' Of course I would have to see her score first, but if that was true things might not be so boring.

* * *

**Ok, am I the only one who is tired of all the Yaoi about Light and L? I swear that is 70% of the Death Note section! The rest is OCxL. Am I really the only Kira supporter?! Anyway I have no problem with what I mentioned above, if you like that then fine. But if that is all there is, its a bit of a deterrent for people like me that also like Death Note. **


End file.
